


Wanted

by misadventures



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fake/Pretend Relationship, It's all Jackson's fault, M/M, Weddings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-15 18:56:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13619613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misadventures/pseuds/misadventures
Summary: “ I object. I object to this wedding!” He screams.That is a little bizarre, even for Stiles levels.





	1. Fucking Jackson

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fic, sorry for the mistakes, English is not my first language, and sorry if it sucks , hope it doesn't.

The thing is, this is all Jackson’s fault. The fucking prick.  
Stiles could say he never imagined he'd do something like this, but lets face it, it’s him. Of course he’d wound up in a situation like this. Should he feel ashamed? Probably, but right now, thinking of the sweet feeling of not having to worry for rent money for the next couple of months couldn't let that feeling manifest. So he was a broke college student, so what?, he’s seen people do far worse.

 

But as he’s getting his tie to a knot that doesn't look like a 5 year old made it, and checks his phone every two seconds waiting for the signal- _“Now.”_ \- Damn there it is. Walks like he owns that damn church- _do people even own churches?_ \- pushes that heavy freaking door with all his might.  
“ I object. I object to this wedding!” He screams.

 

That is a little bizarre, even for Stiles levels.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

“I’m moving.”

 

“Right now?” He says with the highest pitch of his voice he’s ever heard, kind of embarrassing really. “Are you joking?, you better be joking, Jackson.”

 

“Do you see me laughing ,dumbass?” Jackson said, lovely as ever, not even looking at him and grabbing things from his room.  
Stiles looked at his suitcases with panic, then to Jackson, then to his suitcases again.

 

“Jackson come on man, give me at least a month. I’ll get someone quick!” He’s definitely not above begging, people with his budget can’t afford that kind of dignity.  
What did Stiles do to deserve this?, Jackson has to be, by far, the most douchiest person he's ever met; when he made the genius decision of getting an apartment instead of rooming at Berkley he didn't expect to get a soul mate, or a best friend, not even a friend.

 

Was it really too much to ask, someone who wouldn't play EDM at two a.m on a Thursday night?, someone who wouldn't lose their key and instead of making a copy wouldn't change the locks without telling his roommate?, someone who wouldn't fucking leave him at the end of the month without paying and leave him no time to get a new roommate?  
His luck really fucking sucked,monumentally, in biblical measures. God why couldn’t Scott be here.

 

Jackson finally looked at him, sure like he wanted to skin Stiles alive but that wasn't anything new, it was progress. Stiles stood up fast and started walking towards him, he was about to start begging again when Jackson put his palm in his mouth. He resisted the urge to lick it, the fucking asshole.

 

“Shut. Up.” Stiles waved his hands like a mad man trying to convey that he wasn't enjoying this position, but Jackson clearly didn't care. “I’m leaving. This was always temporary i told you that. My girlfriend finally wants me back and i'm not losing her again. And, it's just one month, surely you can pay it, you're such a goddamn princess.” Stiles made a noise that would have been unsavory words. “ Now, stop talking and let me leave in peace.” With that he removed his hand from Stiles mouth and continued packing, leaving Stiles a blubbering mess, but it was a lost cause, that, he knew.

 

A couple of hours later, Stiles layed where Jackson’s red stupid leather couch used to be, and he couldn't stop staring at the emptiness ,all he could see was what it meant. He couldn't pay it, maybe this month but not the next; Jackson might not see it with his privileged rich kid eyesight, but college and his half time job at the coffee shop simply weren't gonna cut it.  
“Fuck.” He dragged the word for a couple of seconds, saw a book Jackson left and threw it out the window. It didn't make him feel better.

 

Fucking Jackson.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

After two days of intense moping, and two hours total talking shit with Scott, he knew he had to suck it up and do something.  
He grabbed his laptop and opened up google, “how to make money fast” had some options, but after only making 20 dollars for 14 online surveys he knew he had to try other things.  
He considered porn, obviously, but he wanted it to be his last option. What if Danny stumbled upon him?, nope, no thanks. Final option for sure.

 

He entered reddit, fingers crossed he’d actually find an useful post.  
He passed some sugar daddy offers, and honestly?, not that bad. Easy money to be arm candy to some old rich guy who wants to feel like he's 20, just a couple of hours a week and he could get half Jackson’s rent, just like that. No harm no foul.

 

He almost clicked on FourYouBaby’s post when his eyesight caught something different.  
**“ _Help me stop my wedding please. $$$$ (DAHills)_**  
**I’m being forced into a marriage i don't want and i have to stop it. I need someone to pretend to have dated me for months, fake some messages, some pictures, and for them to come object my wedding.**  
**I’ll pay 200 dollars upfront and another 500 after it’s over. Yes i'm very serious. If interested please message me, the wedding is in two weeks.”**

 

Interesting….very interesting.


	2. You've got mail!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There goes chapter two! Thank you to all the people that are liking this, reading and specially commenting. You guys are so nice <3

“Come on!” He whined at the laptop “Tell me I should do it, you’re supposed to support me!” Scott didn't looked impressed.

“Stiles! No, what if this person is a kidnapper or something. There's got to be something else man.” Scott said, Stiles just huffed at him. He talks to him like he hasn't gone through any other options. Scott and him Skype every Sunday for some very cool Bro times, usually Scott spends his time talking about cool dogs and girls, and Stiles about difficult professors and roommates- Ex roommates- but now he has something serious to talk about. Even if Scott isn't taking it that way. Very serious. Serious Stiles is ON.

 

“Well, I could always do porn?” He said just to watch Scott wince, and wince he did. Stiles smirked at him.

 

“You're going to do this anyways, aren't you?” He said resigned. He knew him well, Stiles just shrugged, he had nothing to lose.

 

“Scott I’ll be careful, we’ll meet in a public place and if it seems sketchy, like, at all, I’ll run. Also I haven't even messaged them yet, I don't even know if it’s still vacant.” Stiles said, Scott didn't look that sceptical, after an hour of convincing.

 

“Okay, fine. But you tell me the address of where you’ll meet, the time and I’ll text you during it.” Scott sighed out.

Stiles nodded happily, “Scotty my man, you're the best.” Scott just gave him the ‘you’re so weird, but I love you’ look. “Also-” Stiles continued. “Don’t tell my dad.”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Stiles was basically wrecking his brain at the moment. How hard can it be to write DAHills a freaking message? A lot, apparently.  
He wanted this to be real so bad. Sure he’ll embarrass himself, but he did that all of high school anyways and he survived, and now they’ll pay him. Not so bad.

 

“Just write it, anything just write it.” He talked to himself. He tried some more messages, deleted some, and then just pressed sent.

_‘Hey, I’m interested in the wedding situation, I’m in Cali and can probably make it anywhere in the state. Message me if you still need a person!’_

 

Not even ten minutes passed when he got an answer.

 

**“510-509-6995”**

 

Well that’s direct. He grabbed his phone and registered the number as ‘Hills’ and wrote a text.  
_‘It’s me again. From reddit. Are you interested in meeting somewhere so we can discuss it?_ ’ Sure,that sounded good, very sure of himself. He was biting his nails when the response came in.

 

**‘Yes, Tuesday at 3 p.m at Banemond’s okay with you?’**

 

Banemond, he’s always wanted to go there. Also straight up at a public place without asking. He smiled to himself, he's got this.

 

_‘Yes, it's perfect.’_

 

**‘Okay, see you there, ask for the Hale table.’**

 

Wow, they got their own table. He’s going to have to call Lydia for this one.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

“Lydia, goddess of my heart, fire in my soul, love of my-”

 

“What do you want Stiles?” Lydia, rudely interrupted him.

 

“I need you to...style me? I’m going to a fancy restaurant and i want to make a good impression. Please! It’s important.” Again with the begging, at least she’s not Jackson.

 

Lydia was rolling her eyes, even if he couldn't see her face he knew. It was practically her default expression when dealing with Stiles and his problems. He met Lydia since he was a little boy, one who followed her around like a lost puppy. A puppy that she basically ignored until Stiles met Scott and he went to follow him instead. It wasn't until Lydia, shockingly, revealed her mental prowess joining the math club and shocking the school to the core (small towns he swears to god), that they got to know each other.

 

He wouldn't say they were inseparable since then, but they were pretty close. Even more when Scott dated Allison for a while. He misses her as much as he does Scott, and they always talk too. Lydia might like to pretend otherwise but she misses Stiles as well. He’s just that lovable. That’s how he knows she’s just playing hard to get, but she’ll help him, she always does.

 

“Wow, a date? Finally, thought it was never going to happen.” She said sarcastically.

“First of all, rude. Second of all, i get plenty of dates i just don't tell you because you're, like i said, rude. Third of all, it’s a business date. And you know i need the money. So unless you want me to be homeless because of fucking Jackson, sure, don't help me.” He already did begging, so now came the guilt tripping.

 

“Ugh fine, I’ll help you, don’t be such a drama queen.” She said, and Stiles did kissy noises on the phone. Hell yes! Lydia is the most fashionable person he knows, and he has the worst one - so says Lydia but whatever- so he knows she’s got this.

 

“Okay so, restaurant. Since it’s the first time- I’m assuming- that you’re meeting this person, let’s go ‘less is more’. Wear the black button up that you wore to Scott’s 20th birthday. Roll up the sleeves-” He could almost hear the ‘obviously’ that she wanted to say. “And put on the dark blue jeans you bought on our trip to New York. Style your hair like I taught you-” Stiles resisted the urge to groan, it always took him at least fifteen minutes with the Lydia method. So many products, so little time. “And finally use the brown loafers I gave-” Stiles panicked. No, not those monsters.

 

“Lydia,” He stopped her. “I’m not wearing the stupid shoes, I look like Jackson with those things.” Lydia tsked, clearly not happy with being objected to.

 

“Yes, you are Stiles. You asked for my help, and I’m not letting you go to a 5 star restaurant with Vans. I'm serious.” Sometimes she sounded so much like a mom. She was so scary. He knew that if he didn’t wear those things she would find out, somehow she always does. Stiles wasn't going to whine at Lydia like he was a kid who didn’t get two boxes of cereal. But he really wanted to.

 

“Okay, okay, don’t cut my head off. I’ll wear the ugly shoes, but I’m going to be very uncomfortable on them, and that's on you.” Stiles said stubbornly.

 

“How ever will I live with myself?”

 

His friends are so mean.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

It was one o’clock and Stiles was ready to jump out of his skin with nerves. He had to skip his last lecture of the day to come and get ready. He never knows how badly his luck can get - _pretty bad_ \- so he decided to play it safe, and now he has about an hour and half to freak out freely.

 

What if they’re an organ harvester? What if it's all a big ol’ joke and the person actually lives in like, Ukraine or something. What if… oh my god, it’s a pyramid scheme meeting?  
Stiles could go on like this for hours, he really could. He gets distracted from his train of thought by a text coming in from his phone. It’s Scott.

 

 **‘U getting ready? I still don't approve of this btw’** Stiles couldn't let him know that he was lacking that approval himself, Scott would convince him not to go.

 

 _‘Yeah, I’m ready now, feeling relaxed, plenty of time left.’_ He probably sounded like a robot,  
fuck.

 

 **‘Cool, remember to text me before you go in there, I’ll be in touch’** He sighed out in relief. Oh oblivious Scott, how I love you and appreciate you.

 

He’s not going spiralling down his mind again, no sir. He grabs his house keys and goes outside. If he walks to the bus station that’s fifteen minutes. And then takes the bus to that side of the city, that's at least thirty minutes, and then grabs a rocky road ice cream from that little cute plaza, that’s another ten minutes. Then he’ll be five minutes early. Not bad.

 

While he's on the bus he texts Scott an ‘ omw’ and bounces his leg in nerves the whole way there. He couldn't even enjoy that he got ready to go out, something he hasn't done since summer ended. Panicking made time pass faster, because he barely blinked and he was already at his stop. He looked at his watch and it was two fifty already. The bus took longer than he expected. Sorry cute plaza.

 

Not five minutes later he's in front of the restaurant. This place was something he couldn't afford. Whatever, he’ll just eat the garlic bread. He takes a big gulp of air and goes in.  
“Welcome to Banemond, sir do you have a reservation?” A pretty girl asks him at the entrance. She looks about his age and called him ‘sir’, he would have found that funny if he wasn't shitting his pants.

 

“Yes, uhm. Is under the name ‘Hale’ “Could he sound more awkward? Oh my god.  
The girl just smiled and started walking him toward ‘his’ table. Stiles felt his stomach become knots when he realized two people were already there.

 

“Excuse me, your guest has arrived.” The girl said, ever so politely. Stiles sat down, and there before him stood the two most beautiful people he’s ever met (Lydia excluded of course). The young woman was wearing a silver dress with straps crossing over her collar bone, she looked like old money, probably was too.

 

She was a little older than Stiles, that was clear, and she had tan skin, brown flowy hair and a shocked look on her face.  
Next to her, was what Stiles would probably call, ‘his insecurities through high school’. Like really, who needed that many muscles?  
Also why do man need long eyelashes for? And perfect hair to match his perfect everything?  
Honestly, no need to be so annoyingly good looking.

 

They had some similar features. Their eyes and bone structure (lucky bastards), they were probably family, or long lost cousins. The woman looked like she could chew Stiles up if she wanted to, who was forcing her to marry must have something pretty strong on her. They were both seizing Stiles up just as much as he was them, but Stiles made the fantastic decision of speaking up first.

 

He looked at the woman with the silver dress and started talking. “I just want you to know that I’m very against woman being forced into marriages they don’t want. Even if you weren't paying me I would have gladly helped you fight for your rights and take a step farther on the war against the patriarchal society that we live in. It’s crazy how on the 21st century this is still an issue, and I’m not-”

 

“Oh my god, this is priceless.” The woman spoke out. Well that wasn't the response he expected. “I'm not the one getting married. He is.” She pointed at the guy next to him, who was currently murdering Stiles in fifty different ways at the moment, if his conflicted eyebrows were any indication. Shit.  
The woman, was too busy laughing her ass off to see that Stiles was two seconds away from leaving this earth.

“Laura, shut up.” Eyebrows spoke through his teeth. And he had a nice gruff voice too. That's so fair, obviously.

 

Stiles, for his part, looked like an idiot. With his eyes opened as wide as they could go. He could just look at ‘Laura’ laughing, and eyebrows plotting his murder. This went for a couple of seconds (months for him), when she spoke again.  
“Oh man, that is what you are. A man, oh my god.” She giggled some more. “Derek this will be epic.” She looked evil right then and there.

 

Stiles swallowed some spit. What did he got into?


End file.
